The Ultimate Peace
The peace process between the Palestinians and Israelis is in its best. Many critics assume the Peace Treaty will follow with additional damage between both sides; however, since the signing of the Peace Treaty last September, both sides have bonded together as one nation and community. According to the Middle East Daily News, a merger of both internal governments took place last week by distributing official positions equally to both sides. They have also changed the constitution to better fit the Palestinians and Israelis. In addition, both sides agreed that every 4 years, the prime minister and the president must not be from only one side. Local city council elections also took place lately. According to Tel Aviv News Agency, the city council positions are distributed equally to the Palestinians and Israelis. With this constitutional improvement, statistics say that crime and death rates have been and will be decreased. Both communities have greatly bonded with the new Peace Treaty. Many foreign witnesses have stated that they never seen such a peaceful time before, where Jews and Muslims interact peacefully with each other in the daily bases. Furthermore, Tel Aviv City Hall has released a report that marriages between Palestinians and Israelis have hugely increased in the past year. It is ordinary now that families from both sides visit each other and celebrate holidays together. In addition, education rates for both nationalities increased dramatically. In a latest toll of a student admissions increased in the number of students in integrated schools. Also, graduate rates increased following the treaty. In recent study by the University of Jerusalem found that students have a stronger desire to attend school compared to past years where education was inclined upon them. As a result, the peace Treaty helped promote education for both nationalities. The Palestinian Israeli treaty opened opportunities in multiple areas. One significant effect was having the board of sports and athletics to decide on one flag and one nationality to represent the nation. In the past years, Palestine and Israel have competed in national competitions as two separate nations. With this treaty, both nationalities combined their talents to represent the country as a whole. Many athletes have already decided to promote the joint nation in competing in the 2016 Olympics. Internationally, the neighbor Arab states have welcomed this treaty with open arms despite Iran and Saudi Arabia. In recent study by Save the Peace International origination, 80% of the Islamic countries strongly agreed with the Peace Treaty. Likewise 75% of the Jewish communities around the world also strongly agreed with the treaty. In recent studies an increased amount of Jewish temples and Mosques have been built through out the Islamic countries and the rest of the world. In conclusion, Palestinian Israeli Peace Treaty is beneficial to their citizens and the people around the world. The increased amount of employment, education, mixed marriages, community building, and the desire to represent one nation as a whole has proven to support the righteous act of this treaty.